The story of Majora and Fierce Deity
by Gilyu
Summary: The rivality of F. Deity and Majora. After they escape from their masks, they try to get revenge on one another. Chap 1 up R&R!


So… First Zelda fanfic but second fic in my life. I missed my first so please review me so I can get better. This is only the introduction so don't expect much. You can write me if you have suggestions for the story. Have Fun!

Gilyu

* * *

Long ago, before Clock Town was made, Termina was splited in many, little clans. One of these clans was the Majora clan. This clan wasnt very powerful but belived a lot in their chief who was a priest of the ancient Majora worship. Their god, Majora, was said to have many bodies because its spirit incarnates himself within a mask. This mask kept the essence of the strongest warrior that ever wore the mask. When Majora mixed his powers with the one of the warrior, it was called Majora's wrath. Also, when the body that wore the mask kept it for too long, the spirit of Majora took control of the body and this transformation was called Majora's incarnation.

For a long time, the priest made countless sacrifices to their god in order to bring the mighty power into the mask. One night, the priest was chanting over the mask and a dark, purple aura started to emanate from the mask. Then, an evil voice started telling :

I am Majora… You who have made offerings to me… I see that your soul is filled with hatred towards others… Who do you want to destroy…

''I want to destroy the other clans… To rule Termina…''

_I see you are hungry for power my friend… If you desire this power… Put me on!_

Then the priest tokk the mask and put in on his face. A soon as the magic mask touched his face, he started screaming. His body was shaking as if thousands volts of electricity went trought his body. The aura of the mask started to grow. Grow enough to surrond the priest. Then it turn blood-red and the priest calmed down and stoped screaming. The mask had molded itself on his face and transformed the body into a solid war weapon. The villagers, alerted by the screams of their priest, all came with knives, pitchforks and other various objects to defend themselves.

''Who are you monster?'' asked a villager holding a rusty boardsword.

''What did you do with our priest?'' asked an old man.

''I am your priest, told the new creature, Majora gave me the power… _To kill you all!''_

As soon as this was said, Majora fired a purple energy beam that killed all the villagers. The priest knew it wasn't him that did this. It was Majora who took control of his body.

''Majora? What did you do!''

I gave you the power and the emotions needed to rule a world. You need to have no pity… 

''No! Leave my body!''

I see… Then you leave me no choice… 

''What? Not the incarna… AARRGH!''

The body of the priest transformed again. His body shreaded to leave only two long arms, two long legs and a face, wearing the mask… It was the Majora's Incarnation! He then used his high speed and ran towards the mountains, house of the rock tribe; Gorons, which he killed all but few who escaped, after all, what good be the master of an empty world? He did the same with the water tribe; Zora, the forest tribe; Dekus and the valley tribe; Undeads. Until now, everything was perfect, flawless. He was now heading to the two human clans. The humans were splited in two: the good and the evil. The light side used their magic and the dark side used a dark, unknown force. As soon as Majora arrived, the light clan attacked.

_Is that all you can do? Then bring me the secret weapon!_

''Sorry but you will have to get past us!'' told the old mage who was apparently their leader. But he didn't have the time to regret this as Majora blasted energy balls that killed 9/10 of the army in a few seconds!

_The new ruler of Termina is calling the remaining human army! Come on!_

'' We are coming… I call upon the Deity! May the strongest, The Fierce Deity, appear'' Chanted the leader of the dark humans.

Suddenly, the Earth started shaking. Then breaking, it was an earthquake! Then coming out of one of the holes created by the earthquake came black flames followed by a dark figure. Taking out a sword with two blades swirling around one another.

_Is that all? This little bug is nothing com… Argh!_

A white magic circle just cut one of Majora's arm. Then he turned away and started shooting the new warrior with light balls. But it didn't even scratched him! Then Majora started casting a spell.

_I guess I need to try this on you: MASK CURSE!_

A golden beam was shot from Majora's body. As soon as it arrived at the Fierce Diety, he swung his mighty blade at the spell which sent it back at Majora! Well… almost. Even if he hot it back at his enemy, he still got hit by the spell so the humans watched the two monsters shrink.

_No! My curse… I'll turn back in a mask and lose the remaining of my powers!_

Then, the two masks flew away, in unknown places of the world…

Many centuries after this, all the survivors repopulated their lands and slowly forgot all about Majora and the Fierce Diety. But one day, the Happy Mask Salesman found the mask of Majora.

''Hum… I wonder if I can make anyone happy with that mask… Let's find out''

He took out a big book called: ''The Happy Mask Dictionary; how to be Happy with masks!'' and looked for a mask that looked like this one.

''Let's see… Hum… Oh no! The Majora's Mask! It says to destroy it with the Happy destroyer of masks! I should head back to Clock Town right away!''

He started running to Clock Town but someone was spying on him. It was the Skull Kid. He threw a rock at the Mask Salesman and he fainted. Skull Kid looked in the giant mask bag.

''Hum… If no one likes my face then I'll get a new one!''

''You forget about us!'' said Tael.

''That's right! We like your face!'' replied Talt.

''Yes but I want the others to like my face. Look at this one! It's somewhat different from the others…'' he said as he took out Majora's Mask.

''Skull Kid! It's bad to steal! Put it back in the mister's bag'' said Talt, angry.

''No it's mine!'' he replied while putting on the mask.

Then you know what happened but because I have the time here is what happened. Skull Kid found a portal leading to Lost Woods, in Hyrule. There, he attacked Link and stole his horse. As he ran away, Link chased him into Termina where Majora and Skull Kid turned him into a Deku Scrub. They were both enjoying this and laughed, laughed and laughed as he ran away. Then, Skull Kid, Majora and Tael traveled to the top of the clock.

"Hum? Where is Talt?" Asked Tael.

"One, who cares and two, who gave you permission to talk? shouted Majora or Skull Kid (we can't know for sure since they are one being) while punching Tael. And hurry up we only have three days." He added.

The three of them kept walking until they reached Clock Town. It was on the night of the second day. He casted a spell on the wall and a black door appeared. He went troughtthis portal and appered before Clock Tower. He jumped at the top of the tower without anyone seeing him.

"Now what?" asked Tael.

"Now you stop talking and wait!" replied Skull Kid.

On the third day…

Everyone was in front of Clock Tower, celebrating the night when the moon is at the closest of the Earth. The Tower rang because it was now midnight. The face of the clock turned up and faced the sky. The tower's bell kept ringing and Majora/Skull Kid were watching the moon getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the only door that lead to this place. They turned and looked down only to find Link, turned to normal.

"Hum so you're here… _And you manage to break…_ my curse…"

"Swamp… Mountain… Sea… Canyon… Go there free the four to stop Majora!" said Talt to Link and his sister, Tael, before getting hit by Skull Kid.

"Shut up you fool!" Replied Skull Kid.

"Okay Link, now is the time! Call the Guardians!" Told Tael while Link took out his Ocarine Of Time and started playing the sacred Oath.

Suddenly, the Earth started shaking and loud chantings were heard. Those chants strangly seemed to scare Skull Kid so much that he was screaming his lunghs out. Then, four giants appeared and held the moon in the sky. At this point, Skull Kid was lying on the ground, unconsious.

_Oh no! That fool's mind is broken! I must escape and leave this shell there or they'll finish me off! MOON, BRING ME INSIDE YOU!_

Now, the eyes of the moon lit up and it opened its mounth, absorbing Majora and Link. A soon as he arrived, Majora inserted himself in the glowing, blue wall to grow in power. After a few moments, but enough time for Majora to gain his full power Link arrived with a strange mask in his hands. As soon as he put it on, his body started shifting. He grew up to an adult seize, his clothes turned white, strange tatoos appered on his face and his eyes turned white. He took out a double blade sword, shining with great magic powers. He became the Fierce Deity.

_So fierce Deity, we meet again_

"Yes but this time its different. I have a powerful host and you don't even have one!

_Still, I wasn't at my full power last time and now I am! No host body can change that difference between us!_

"My host alone could beat you so imagine with my mighty strength added to his!"

_Your irritating me… Let's fight and see who's right!_

With this last word, he turned into his mightiest form: Majora's wrath. The fight was intense but short because the Fierce Deity was a lot more powerful then Majora.

"Now we end this! I shall break the curse that you casted upon us."

_Ha ha ha… By killing me, you will be freed but by breaking the curse, you'll give me a second life!_

"So what, I shall still be superior to you" replied Fierce Deity while finishing off Majora.

With Majora last breath, the spirit of the Deity left the mask, leaving Link uncounsious in Termina's field.

"I'm free but now I have to get Majora once for all!" Those were Fierce Deity last words before his spirit fled, in search for a body to take control.

"So… The evil has left the mask…" said the Happy Mask Salesman while picking up an empty mask.

"Strange, this mask doesn't contain power anymore…" said Link while looking at the Fierce Deity mask.

_Now Fierce Deity and Link… I shall get my revenge upon both of you! But first I need a new host…_

_

* * *

_

There you have it; my introduction. I'll try to update as soon as can but with all the exam session coming up, I might have difficulties writing. As soon as summer vacantion are up, it should go faster. Until then review and have fun!

Gilyu

P.S: I'de like reviews before I update and send me any suggestions you have by E-Mail!


End file.
